Fishbone
by FloofyFox
Summary: "Excuse me barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!" This is just a little one-shot of what I think happened when Stoick found out about what Hiccup said. I do not own HTTYD, so call off your assassins. Thanks! Now a Two-Shot. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Stoick, how are ya doing? Is Hiccup alright?"

"Oh, he's doing fine Gobber, don't ya worry. He is strong and will make it through, although he usually gets phantom pains every now and then," Stoick replied, walking up to his old friend who was happily working in the forge.

"Understandable, I mean I remember the first time I lost a limb, my arm. It hurt to Vallhalla high, and the boy is only fifteen," reasoned Gobber as he happily hammered away at a new sword. It had been two weeks since the Red Death's defeat, and Hiccup was still having trouble

"Ay, he is small but will make it through,"

"Well, more of a fishbone in his eyes," muttered Gobber to himself, although Stoick caught it.

"Fishbone? When did he say that?"

"Oh plenty of times, manly when he was complaining about you… ahh nevermind, won't do any good dwelling on the past,"

"Complaining about me what, Gobber?"

"Ehh…"

"Gobber!" Stoick yelled, loosing his patience. If there was something he had to fox with he son, Stoick just had to know about it.

"Well, remember when he claimed he shot down Toothless, and you didn't believe him, as usual?"

"Ay,"

"And, remember how he destroyed a torch while leading a Monstrous Nightmare to it, then accidentally releasing the Deadly Nadders?"

"Yes, Gobber, I remember that," Stoick replied, tiredly rubbing his temple.

"Well, you asked me to take him back to the house, and I did. While we were in the doorway, he – how should I put it – complained about you never listening and so on, and then he started saying that – well I'll just tell you what he said, 'Excuse me barmaid, you brought me the wrong offspring! I ordered and extra large boy with beafy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking fishbone!'. I tried to comfort him, but I said it wasn't so much what he looked like, it was what was _inside_ that you couldn't stand. Well, I was joking, but he believed me and just walked in," Gobber finished.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gobber?" Stoick managed to ask, dumbfounded by how much his son liked to critisize himself.

"Well, you really didn't seem to care about the boy at the time, and I didn't think you needed extra worry, so I didn't say anything," he replied, a bit awkwardly if anything. Gobber also left out that Hiccup had said much more than just that, giving the blacksmith hints that the teen really, truly believed his father hated him.

"I better go and make amends then,"

"Ahh, just, Stoick, do me a favour and don't tell him I told you. The boy may be a bit weak, but by Thor his anger is as strong as the next Viking on!"

"I won't, Gobber, but don't blame me if he finds out!" Called Stoick over his shoulder, making his way out of the forge.

"I won't,"

* * *

Hiccup had gone off for a peaceful fight around Berk as soon as the sun had set, as he usually did since his dragon, Toothless, was nocturnal, being the Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death and everything.

As he headed back to the village, landing in the plaza, he expected that his father was still off at work, being the, well, Chief, so the yound teen got a surprise as he entered the house, seeing his father tending to the fire in the middle of their house.

"Oh hey, Dad, I thought you wouldn't be back until later. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, son, everything is fine, apart from the fact that you went flying on Toothless so soon after your injury. You are meant to be resting!" Stoick shot back playfully, making Hiccup start guiltily.

"Well, Toothless needs to fly! And besides my leg is fine now, you have to stop worrying!" Hiccup recovered, reasoning as he usually did to get out of trouble. It had worked countless of times, and it worked now. Stoick motioned to Hiccup a chair, and the auburn haired boy gratefully took it, half happy because he had been let loose, and the other half because he was a little tired and sore after his flight on Toothless. Said dragon took a posistion next to the young heir, lying down getting ready for a nap.

"I – need to talk to you about something, son. You don't need to answer if you feel uncomfortable," Stoick said slowly, carefully.

"Sure, go ahead,"

"Well, ahh, what do you think yourself as?"

Hiccup visibly tensed, and started to show signs of nervousness, all cause by one question.

"What I think, what I think myself as? Uhh, I don't know, a Dragon Trainer, I guess,"

"I mean, physically, Hiccup," Stoick knew he was pushing, but he needed evidence of what his son actually thought, he couldn't rely on just Gobber.

"We-well," Hiccup could be seen trying to fight a oice inside his head, as if debating if he should or shouldn't tell his father, "well I think, maybe a – umm –wh-what's the word? Umm, something the lines off, maybe a walking, talking -,"

"Fishbone?" Stoick asked quietly, staring into the fire. Hiccup gulped.

"Yeah, basically," Hiccup replied, almost as quiet as his father. The silence made Toothless look up, sensing his rider's discomfort. Hiccup reassuringly patted the dragon's head, waiting for his father's reply. It seemed like hours until he finally did.

"Why do you think that, Hiccup?"

"We-well, manly because – Snotlout, telling me my whole life? And also because that is what I am, right, so, might as well face facts," he laughed a little, trying to make it all seem like a joke, but by Stoick's look, he didn't buy it.

"I don't think you are,"

"You- you don't? Then, what?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"I think you are strong and brave, a hero in the very least,"

"That's, the complete opposite of what I a-,"

"It is exactly what you are, Hiccup, don't doubt that, and I never wanted another son other than you, don't forget it, alright Hiccup?" The young rider was taken, well, aback by this. He didn't know what had possessed his father to say that, but he just nodded. Then it suddenly came to him, in a flash if you like. Gobber. He must have told his dad of their conversation after the Nightmare incident, although he didn't confront his father about it, just leaned over and hugged him in a warm embrace.

He would deal with Gobber tomorrow, and boy better that blacksmith watch out, for the walking, talkig 'fishbone' was out to get him, and would give the poor man a real talking to.

* * *

 **Hello world of fanfiction! Hoped you liked this one-shot, and in all honesty I don't know what possessed me to write it. Probably because at night I was revising all the lines of HTTYD (don't ask, that's what I do to fall asleep at night so, just deal with it!) and then I recalled that line, and when I finished the movie manuscript I wondered what would happen if Stoick found out about it, so hence this story was born.**

 **Anyway, hoped you liked it, and if you don't know already I have updated How To Save Your King! (YAY GET THE PARTY BALLOONS!) ok don't, because it isn't finished for real, so if you haven't checked it out already, please do.**

 **So once again thank you for bothering with the hybrid possum/dragon, and I shall see YOU in the next story! Until then, Peace Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"GOBBER! I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT!" cried an all to familiar voice to the blacksmith.

"Uh oh,"

"Gobber, come one out, I just want a – friendly conversation," the voice called again, as the man hobbled over to the other side of the forge, hoping to hide behind the fireplace.

 _Thump- clunk, thump- clunk._

 _'_ _Oh gods, he definetly found out'_ , Gobber thought as he went behind his workbench, but not before accidentally making a tiny _squeak_ with his foot landing on an uneven floor board. He tensed, as the footsteps stopped.

One, two, three seconds, and after about a minute, Gobber thought he was in the clear, letting out a light breath. Let us underline _thought_ , as he heard something behind him. The blacksmith whirled around to see and unimpressed Toothless. A tiny smile made it's way on Gobber's face, as Toothless warbled a laugh, then took a glance over the man's shoulder.

Gobber was almost too scared to turn around, but as he gulped his courage, the blacksmith turned around, face to face with an equally unimpressed look, his arms folded over his chest, with….

Hiccup.

Oh Thor, he was in for it now.

"Oh, hello Hiccup. What brings you to the forge? I thought you were- ah- off work?"

"Oh well as a matter of fact I came over just to talk to you, Gobber,"

"Oh?" said man asked, a little courage drained out of him.

"Yes, you. I had a little talk with my father, and it got me thinking,"

"Thinking about, what?" Gobber asked again tentativly, knowing just what the lad was going to say.

"Oh, just that I had an idea how to upgrade Toothless' tail," Gobber almost sighed out in relief. Either Stoick didn't talk to him about the talk with Hiccup, or the boy had just naturally forgiven him.

"Yeah, I was thinking to make the connecting rod lighter, and was wondering if you had one that is thinner than the current one," Hiccup continued, walking over to Toothless who abliged to let Hiccup and Gobber examine his tail.

"Oh sure, I've got plenty of spares! How thin do you need it?"asked Gobber, a little too enthusiastic than he should have been.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, say, _fishbone_ size?" Maybe, just maybe, Gobber wasn't off the hook after all.

"Oh, ah…" Gobber dwindled off, half frozen in a posture of walking off. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Why did you tell my father, Gobber? I mean, you yourself knows he doesn't need any more pressure! And also, it just made the situation at home more awkward than usual!" Hiccup said, starting his complaining.

"Well, it just,"

"Slipped out, I know. That's what _always_ happens with you, Gobber. _Little_ things seem to just, slip out! Well, I didn't really appreciate that this time, and ohh aren't you in for it!"

Now here is the funny bit. That was the last actual piece of the lecture that Gobber took in, and then everything else was a blur. One moment, he was in his forge, listening rather guiltily to Hiccup's little lecture, which was drawing some of the teens like Astrid and the twins, then, the next, he was on top of one of the sea stacks out near Berk, with seagulls flying around and squawking at him in amusement.

"See you later Gobber!" Hiccup called over his shoulder, as he flew on Toothless, back to Berk, back to warmth, and, more importantly, back to _shelter_. It had started to rain, and then lightning cracked in the distance, as poor Gobber stood there on the stack, with nothing but seagulls for company.

"I don't s'pose you can fly me back home?" he asked to a lone seagull who had promptly landed on his head.

* * *

Back at home, Stoick was beginning to wonder where Gobber was, as the rain increased. So he had began to wander around the village, questioning a couple of people every so and so. He was a bit muddled until he came across Ruffnut and Tuffnut, snickering in an alleyway. Beside them was Snotlout, who was equally amused.

So, thinking that they had done something wrong again, he walked over to see what was so funny.

"And why, may I ask, are you out here laughing in the poring rain?" this seemed to get their attention, as they looked up, startled, at the sudden appearance of the Chief.

Stoick was expecting them to look at least slightily guilty as they recovered, but to his surprise, they started to smile again, and then explained his son's perfomance at the forge.

"Oh, hey Chief! You know I didn't expect you to be out at the time but, yeah you go where you go. The joke wasn't actually us this time you see Hiccup-" Tuffnut started.

"I didn't know he had it in him Chief! He put Gobber to the ground scolding him about telling you about- about something. Anyway, the fishbone as he is actually seemed to tower above one of the best ex-dragon killers! It was AWESOME!" Snotlout finished, but Stoick didn't react to his nephew calling his son a fishbone, because the moment Snotlout had said Gobber, Stoick was off to find Hiccup, which in no time he had, as he walked into their house.

The teen was there, setting up for dinner, so Stoick took a breath in and walked over.

"Ah, hello son,"

"Oh hey dad. Back home from work so soon?"

"Uh, yes. I also need to talk to you about Gobber, and, where he is,"

"Ohhh… Yeah, about that,"

"Sooo, where is he?"

"He is- uh- you might find him- umm- on, on a sea stack,"

"A sea-stack?" asked Stoick, not half surprised.

"Yeah, umm, I put him there, so , yeah umm, since he told you about our conversation," Hiccup explained.

"Oh Hiccup, he was right when he said you had anger in you, but you didn't really need to do that,"

"Eh…."

"Alright, why don't we leave him out for a little longer. There were a couple of things I wanted to pay him back for," this lit up the Dragon Rider's face, as he said an ok, then went out for a night flight, saying he would fetch Gobber from his 'punishment' on the way back.

And he did, as Stoick heard a Night Fury call, and went outside to find Hiccup dropping off a soggy wet Gobber, who appeared to have caught the cold, sniffing and sneezing as he was. The Chieftain watched as his son gave a few words of advice to Gobber, who nodded his head quickly, eager to get into the forge with its warm fire. Then, the boy and his best friend walked over to the house, quickly because of the rain. When his son walked back in, a little wet, but with a smile lighting his face.

Back at the Forge Gobber was probably drying off and huddled next to the fire, and would receive a nasty cold for the next week to come.

And all because of the wrath of a talking fishbone.

* * *

 **Hello everybody! Hoped you liked this chapter! This was inspired by a guest's review, and I really was enjoying writing this up, so hey, why not a two-shot? Anyway, I will leave it at that, and you won't need to expect anymore as this story comes to a close (sorry) but I hoped you liked this bit, because I laughed a bit myself as I wrote it.**

 **HICCUP: Me too!**

 **So anyway, that is all from me, and look out for anymore stories from the hybrid possum, because I have an idea for another one when I finish HTSYK. Here is a summary.**

 _A stranger wandered around the Berkian woods, looking, searching for something to help her. She continued searching, until she stumbled upon a group around her age. But they weren't just any group, they were the Dragon Rider group. They offer her shelter and a home for a while, but as the days pass by, the harder it gets for her to keep her secret, and the closer the teens come to uncovering it. Is it a good or a bad one, no one knows, but they do know something._ It will change Berk forever.

 **So yeah there was a little sneak peack, it might not come out for a while, but you know, just throwing it out there. So that is all from me, and until the next story, Peace Out!**


End file.
